


Is there something romantic about being invited to a bathroom?

by double_cross, Vividrops



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bathrooms, Established Relationship, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_cross/pseuds/double_cross, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividrops/pseuds/Vividrops
Summary: Not for Soldier, at least in principle.Originally written inSpanishby double_cross and translated by Vividrops





	Is there something romantic about being invited to a bathroom?

—Soldier…

A familiar voice called from the bathroom; Soldier asked himself why the heck he was being called from there. Lost in thought, he didn’t realize the way he was sitting at the edge of the bed with the back of his hand on his chin, like some 19th century artwork.

—Soldier, did you hear me? Come here, please. —The voice wasn’t angry, only eager.

—I’m coming in a moment —Soldier replied getting up from his spot and moving towards the bathroom.

When he opened the door, he felt the hot steam. He closed the door once inside. Demo was in the bathtub, which was filled with foamy water, only his head, shoulders and arms outside it. His beanie and eyepatch were missing. Instead of his usual hat he wore a shower cap, however his empty eyelid remained closed. Soldier was possibly the one who had seen Demo without an eyepatch the most, altought he did try, unsuccessfully, to keep it a secret; no matter how much he tried hiding it, Demo would always wake up with his eyepatch out of place.

—Fancy, huh? —asked Demomam with a wide smile on his lips, signaling to the bathtub that had lion feet and a golden griffon standing in the middle of the tub, behind it—. Why don’t you come here?

In Soldier’s head there was no place for doubt. In an instant, he jumped right into the tube, in front of the other man. Luckly Demo also reacted quickly, barely pulling his legs to his chest in time before ending up with Soldier sitting on top of them.

—Soldier, you forgot to take off your clothes.

 _Oh_. He had gotten inside the bathtub with his pants (and underpants of course) socks and undershirt. At least he didn’t have his boots on.

—You filled this tub with too much water —Soldier replied looking at the water still spilling over to the floor from the aforementioned bathtub.

—Right —Demo admited nodding—; we’ve made a mess without even trying. Wait, what are you do—?

 _Smack!_ Soldier had interrupted him by throwing his wet shirt on his face.

—I’m taking off my clothes.

Demoman took the shirt of his face and glared at Soldier, who laughted.

While he was laughting, Demo turned off the cold water and sighed.

—I meant to say you’ve turned the cold water on, Jane.

—The water was too hot! —Soldier kept laughting as he removed his pants, underpants, and socks, all in one go, this time throwing them onto the floor. Soon his laughter turned into coughing.

—Well, the temperature is fine now —Demo commented impatiently, his mood a bit ruined between the blow to the face and the cold water—. Are you ok...?

Soldier’s coughing had gotten worse, and he was covering his mouth with his fist. Demo took him by the arm soflty. He was somewhat used to Soldier’s coughing fits, and as much as he said he didn’t had to worry about them, it only made him worry more. Just as Demo couldn’t quit drinking, Soldier surely had a problem with nicotin. _If only he’d smoke cigarrettes instead of cigars!_ Demo lamented. ( _And he made it worse now with the cold water! This man..._ )

Once most of the coughing fit was over and Soldier had cleared his throat, it was clear this wasn’t one of the worse ones. Soldier smiled shyly as Demo ran his hands over his arm, holding his hand and caressing it with his thumb.

—I’m sorry —Soldier mumbled.

—Don’t apologize for coughing, love.

—I was talking about when I hit you in the face with my shirt.

Demo snorted, and soon leaned against the bathtub with a smile.

—If you had apologized instead of laughing you wouldn't have started coughing! —Then he began to laugh with his head held back.

Soldier, still smiling, bended towards Demo. He gently holded with both hands Demo’s head, pushing it towards himself until the naked forehead of Demo touched his helmet. Demo didn’t protested at the gesture, used to it. In response, Demo lifted his own hands and carefully raised Soldier’s helmet, enought to see his eyes and enough to uncover his forehead, pressing front with front and nose with nose.

They stared at each other in silence, fascinated one with the other. Demo at this point didn’t even remembered not having his eyepatch, he stopped caring long ago about how or when Soldier saw him.

Demo slowly took Soldier’s helmet off his head. With the same slowly pace, he put it into the ceramic flooring of the luxurious bathroom, though it was impossible for him to inhibit the object from emitting a tiny metallic sound as it was abandoned on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, tell me of any major mistakes.


End file.
